Little Things
by NightWolf22
Summary: a young hanyou girl comes to the boarding school and she's not exactly normal. well apart from being a hanyou and such. read to find out. parings InuKag and SanMiro
1. Who the Hell are you?

Hey everybody! I'm back with my 2nd story and this time I had the help of the oh-so-notoriously-perverted-Miroku.

Authoress: Say hi Miroku

Miroku: Hey ladies will you bear my child?

Authoress: slaps the perv

Miroku: Why did ya slap me I didn't do anything?!? rub, rub

Authoress: Keeeeaaaaahhhh!!! LECHER!!!  BAM! WHAM! SLAP! PUNCH! KICK!

Miroku: (says in a tone suggesting that he has just been in a lot of physical pain) Oww

Authoress: That's what you get now on with the story

Disclaimer: I don't wanna but I gotta cause if I don't I get sued and I got no cash so that really isn't an option but anyhoo, umm the inuyasha cast and good charlotte don't belong to me tho I wish they did. So read, and review and I write.

                                  Enjoy!

Little Things: Chapter 1: Who the Hell Are You?

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BE- SMASH!!!

"Mmmph" Kagome mumbled.

"Why do I have to go through with this?" She said.

"Because YOU were the one who volunteered us to house the new student, that's why!" Sango her best friend and roommate said, as she safety pinned a Good Charlotte picture to her shirt.

"Now get up she should be here any second now-Ding-Dong- bet you that's her" Sango said and went to get the door. Suddenly there was an ear splitting scream.

"Eeeeaaahhh you pervert your gonna pay!!!"

"Oh is that how you talk to your boyfriend?" Miroku said hugging her. But as Sango hugged him back he groped her again. SMACK!! "But Sango dear I swear it just slipped, Honest! Sango!"

"Ugh!" Sango grunted as she came into the bedroom highly flustered.

"Don't tell me Miroku is the new student!!!" Kagome said sounding panicked.

"Oh god no he just dropped by to say hi to us and the new girl once she gets here, or so he says." Sango said.

DING-DONG!

"I got it" Miroku hollered.

"Oh-no" Sango said.

"I give it 3 seconds how 'bout you Kag?"

"3… 2.. 1." Kagome counted

"Keeaaahhhh!!! PERVERT!!!!" BAM!

"Geeze I'll take care of it, you on the other hand get dressed."

                                                         In the living Room

"O MY GOD" Sango said in a shocked tone after seeing the new student. For starters her silver tipped chocolate brown hair was pulled back in the longest braid Sango had ever seen, it rivaled even the length of Inuyasha's hair, she was clearly demon or at least half demon, but the funny thing was, was the fact that her most striking feature wasn't the claws, fangs, hair, tattoo, piercings, or the fact that she looked as if she'd been through hell and back from the amount of bruises and healing cuts she had. But it was her crystal blue eyes that were slowly turning into the left eye gold and the right eye a deeper dark, almost black, navy blue.

"O MY GOD" Sango repeated.

 The girl not knowing what Sango was O MY GODing about jumped to conclusions and paled dropping her back pack.

"Ummm, question." The girl said.

"Yeah" Sango replied.

"Am I wearing my hat?"

"Huah? Oh, Ummm no. Why?"

The girl replied by regaining her colour and preceding to look quite puzzled.

"But my ears; can't you see my ears?" She asked.

"Yeah sure I can, there really cute." Sango said.

"But don't you immediately think 'Ears claws and fangs= demon freak?"

"Noooo" Sango said slowly.

"Really?"

"Yeah, Inuyasha's a hanyou to."

"Oh. Well than in that case, I'm Ryan Onyx Blackfire and I was sent here because I when my father left 3 years later my twin brothers crashed at a friend's and my mum became abusive. That's why I'm in this condition; my psychic powers prevent me from healing as quickly as a hanyou should. So finally when my powers fully matured I beat the shizit out of my mum and put her into a coma." Ryan said.

"Oh I'm sorry about you but your mum deserved what she got." Sango said

 "Thanks"

"Yeah sure no problem. Oh and you can take the middle bunk and middle closet in the bedroom."

"You don't mind?"

"I wouldn't be offering this to you if I minded"

"Thanks again, Oh and about him?" Ryan said whilst pointing an Miroku.

"Just leave him there"

"Okay than oh by the way my brothers and the rest of their band are going to stop by to see my new roommates and to see how I'm adjusting, fitting in and just plain what I'm up to. Oh and their gonna bring by my bass guitar as well." Ryan said and proceeded to pick up the CDs that had spilled out to her backpack, which were Meteora, The Young and The Hopeless, Three Days Grace, Page Avenue and Good Charlotte. And with that the two girls walked down the hallway shutting the bedroom door after them leaving Miroku to wake up on the cold, hard, tile floor.

 Sorry it was so short but it was only the 1st chapter anyway Hope You liked it

                        If you want more review.

                            Lecher's Girl

                                     aka

                                NightWolf22


	2. Your Related to WHO?

Thank you s:

jin-the-wind-master-420: thank you so much for my first review.

Shinibe: I'm glad you found my story so funny.

Raychael: thanx 4 ur support you rock remind me not to hit you as hard next time.

Thanx everyone who reviewed. And if you review more than you get more chapters. So on with whe disclaimer and story.

Disclaimer:

Authoress: Hey Miroku do I own you or the Inuyasha cast?

Miroku: "NO but I own you."

Authoress: "What the fuck?!?!?! No you don't!!!!"

Miroku: "Oh but I will my beautiful Lady of the Eastern Lands.

Authoress: "Back off or get hurt."

Miroku: backs slowly away

Authoress: "Thank-You now seeing as I don't the Inuyasha cast go sue someone else. Owari.

Chapter Two: You're Related to Who?!?

1 week later

Saturday

"Oh Hey Sango, Kagome, my brothers and their band are coming over today, just thought I'd let you know" Ryan announced.

"Okay" Sango said.

Ding-Dong!

"I got it "Sango announced.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!!!!" Sango said.

"What is it Sango? Did Miroku propose or something like that?" Kagome asked.

"N n-n-no ummm y-you better c-come h-here or else you won't b-b-believe me!" Sango shouted.

"I'm coming but shut-up else you'll wake Ryan." Kagome said.

When kagome walked into the living room and displaying the same face and reaction as Sango.

After she had regained her senses one of the guys gave her a message to deliver to Ryan. Kagome than walked into their room and found Ryan pulling on a shirt that said "Young and Hopeless? Yeah That's Me." In lime green GC font with a picture of Good Charlotte on it.

"Hey Ryan?" Kagome began.

"Yeah what 'cha need Kag?" She asked while lacing up her black and lime green high tops.

"Ummm the entire band of Good Charlotte is sitting in our living room an-"Kagome was cut off as Ryan rushed passed her and into the living room. When she got in there she was once again shocked. For their roommate Ryan Onyx Blackfire was in the arms of Benji and Joel Madden the twins of Good Charlotte. When they finally let go Ryan glomped onto Billy for a few seconds than proceeded to explain the situation

"Umm you know when I first moved in I explained that my twin brothers left when our dad left us? Well Benji And Joel are them. I can prove it. Because when they recorded 'Emotionless' I was the lead guitar because Benji had slammed his hand in the studio door and couldn't move his middle, first, and ring fingers. Also I'm the 'little girl' that they talk about in that song as well. Suddenly the door to the apartment slammed shut.

"Nice story Ryan I really had no idea" said the arrogant voice of Inuyasha.

"Well it's only true you know." Ryan said.

"Why didn't you tell us who you were related to in the first place?" Miroku said stepping closer to Ryan.

"Because I wanted it to b- KEEEEAAAAAAHHHHH PERVERT!!!!!!!" Ryan screamed.

BAM SMACK SLAP WHACK WHAM PUNCH SHOVE WHAP BANG!!!!!!!!!!!!

Miroku just lay in a crumpled heap on the tile floor because he had just gotten hit by everyone in the room. Even Good Charlotte.

"Ummm guys why did ALL of you hit Miroku?"

"Because he touched you." They replied in unison.

"Ummm yeah; you all know that I could have taken care of that myself; Right?" Ryan asked. The room was quiet for awhile.

"Geeze you guys act as if I was still 6 years when I still need you." She said.

"But you do." Benji said.

"And why is that?"

"Because our baby sister will always be the baby of tha family there for she will always need us. That's why." He finished.

"Oh and the here is the reason we came, besides to see you that is." And with that Chris, their drummer, moved to the front of the group and handed Ryan her shiny black and lime green, 6 string bass guitar. high pitched girly screams are heard

"Ahhhhhhhh OH MY GOD YOU BROUGHT MY BABY!!!!" The girl screamed.

"Hey keep it down bitch!" Inuyasha yelled. Ryan's ears flattened on her head and she visibly flinched when he yelled. Inuyasha hadn't seen he reason for her scream because he was standing in the back of the group. Suddenly both Inuyasha and Ryan sniffed the air and heard a distant bark of what was unmistakably a dog bark. Than Paul appeared with a deep grey clearly demon pup that resembled a wolf with golden eyes like Inuyasha's. And around it's neck was a black collar with a silver tag that said 'Kage' and their number.

"I did get the tag right correct?" Benji asked.

"Yes you did." Ryan said with a huge smile on her face.

"Can I keep her?" Ryan asked her roommates.

"Sure I don't mind." Sango said. Kagome was playing and petting Kage on the floor baby talking to her completely ignoring anyone and everyone around her.

"Well I guess that's a yes for you Kagome; right?"

"Kagome?" Sango asked.

"KAGOME!!!" the two roommates yelled.

"Yes, yes, yes ok? Now stop bothering me will you Kage is really awesome." She said. The girls sighed. And out of the blue Benji said

"Hey the reason we came was to give you the bass and Kage but also to ask you if you want to come to the recording studio with us. So will you?" he asked.

"Alright" the entire group said.

"Well than we'll take the bus so lets load up."

Another chapter done. Yes it is short but it was this or nothing. So promise the next chapter will be longer. Now review. You know click the purple button and review. Everyone who reviews gets a cookie! Now go!.

Owari

Lechers'Girl240


End file.
